Welcome to Johto!
Welcome to Johto 'is the first episode of the first season of Owen's Johto Journeys. It's the series' pilot. Author's note Hello all, this surely isn't my best work, and there will come better episodes in the future, with a lot of awesome action, but this episode was necassery to introduce all the main characters and the main plot of the series. Plus, it leaves a lot of plot holes, which will turn out into story arcs. Synopsis After a week in his new house, Owen sets of for a long journey to New Bark Town, so he can meet Professor Elm, and get one of the Johto starter Pokemon. However, he soon discovers that the journey isn't without danger... Plot On Route 39, far behind the trees behind the Moo Moo Farm, was an abandoned warehouse. It hadn't been used in a long time, and it was full with dangerous munitions. Nobody had ever bothered to empty it, until now... Man: Show yourself! I know you're in here! This is the K.J.H.S.A! He heard someone running behind a shelve, full with iron boxes. Man: Stop right there! The other person finally showed himself. He was wearing a black outfit, with an 'R' on it. Man: Team Rocket... Rocket Grunt: Indeed! Raticate, use Bite! A Raticate jumped up from behind him, and bit the man in his leg. A Poke Ball fell of his belt. It opened, and an Arcanine jumped out of it. It had been well trained, and it knew how to protect its owner. Growling, it attacked the Raticate, and it used flamewheel. Man: Arcanine, no! It was too late. The fire spun around, and soon, there was a fire blazing. Man: Arcanine! Return! Rocket Grunt: Raticate! Come back! Both Pokemon returned to their Poke Balls, and the two men started running. They made their way to the door. ''Bang! Boom! Clang! They heard explosions from behind, as they left the building. They ran further into the forest, when... BOOM!!! The warehouse exploded. The K.J.H.S.A man jumped out of the way, has pieces of burning wood and metal flew past his head. He looked around. The Rocket Grunt has ran away. ---- ''Earlier that day...'' A passanger ship floated on the water, near Olivine City. It was going to arrive at a small Harbour, just outside the city. A young boy was standing on the deck, looking at the city. Boy: So this is our new home... A girl joined him. Girl: Doesn't it look nice, Owen? Owen (the boy): It surely does, Millie. Although I miss our old town a bit. Millie (the girl): Well you're going to get your starter soon! I wish I was 12... Owen: Yes, it's sad that it went from 10 years old to 12. Their mom: We're arriving now! We're going to our new house straight away! Your sister Jasmine is waiting for us there! Owen smiled. He hadn't seen his older sister since she came to visit Sinnoh, which was a few years ago. A few minutes later, the ship arrived in the harbour. Owen, Millie and thei mom got off, and walked into Olivine City. Owen: Quite a small city. I like it, though. Millie: Look! There's Jasmine! Jasmine was standing in front of their new house. Jasmine: Mom! Owen! Millie! They all started hugging, and then they went into the house. Owen had already seen it a few times; they had been there before. Some later, they were all having a cup of tea. Jasmine: So Owen, when are you going to start your journey, and head to professor Elm for your starter Pokemon? Owen: In exactly seven days now! I can't wait! And he couldn't. Time flew by even faster than he had expected, and exactly seven days later, he was standing outside, with a backpack full of stuff. Mom: Goodbye Owen! Have a safe trip! And don't forget to visit me! Jasmine: Owen! Owen: Yes? Jasmine: It will be a long journey to New Bark Town, and I don't think you can do it without encountering wild Pokemon. You might need this one. An Ampharos hopped towards Owen. Owen knew that Pokemon. It was one of Jasmine's. She rather used it as pet, though, so it wasn't trained at all. Jasmine: I believe you can train this to become the strongest Pokemon ever. Owen: Thank you! They all hugged and kissed and said goodbye. Then, Owen walked up Route 39. He was very excited. A man approached him. Man: Hello there, I'm James. Are you Owen? Owen: Ehm... Yes... James: Cool! Jasmine told me all about you. I got a weak Pokemon a few days ago, shall we train? Owen: Sure! Jasmine gave me this book. It contains Ampharos' moves. So lets battle! James threw out a Poke Ball, and a Pokemon flew out of it. James: You can do it, Wooper! Owen: Go Ampharos! Ampharos flew out of her Poke Ball too. She was ready for battle. James; Wooper, use Water Gun! Owen thought for a moment as he gazed at the book Jasmine had given him. He knew electricity was very effective against water. Owen: Ampharos, use Thunder Shock! Thunder zapped over the water that had been flying towards Ampharos, and it hit the Wooper. The Wooper flew backwards, and landed on the ground, K.O. James: Wooper, come back! That was great, Owen! I see you're becoming a great Pokemon trainer! Well done! Owen: Thank y- BOOM!!! There was a giant explosion close by. Owen and James turned around. They saw smoke rising up from far behind the Moo Moo Farm. James: Quickly! Come on! Owen: What was that? A Pokemon? James: I don't think so! I don't hope so... Only a legendary one could have such a big power. They ran through the trees, and they saw a lot of fire up ahead. James: Go Blastoise! He threw a Poke Ball into the air, and a big Blastoise came out. It started extingguishing the fire. Then, they saw a man coming out of the fire. he coughed. James: Are you alrgiht sir? What happened? Man: I'm from the K.J.H.S.A, and I was chasing a criminal in that old warehouse. It was full of munitions. The criminal send out a Raticate on me, but my Arcanine protected me... James: Enough said! What happened to the criminal? Man: I think he escaped. Owen: What's the K.J.H.S.A? James: It stands for 'Kanto, Jotho and Hoenn Special Agency'. Owen: Oh, I see... Then, they heard sirens. The Fire Brigade came in. Blastoises were released, and they started extinguishing the fire too. The K.J.H.S.A agent explained them what had happened. Some time later, he walked back to James. K.J.H.S.A agent: It was Team Rocket... James: Oh my god... K.J.H.S.A agent: I'm going back to the HQ at Goldenrod to report. My radio is broken. For now you must stay calm. James: But... Is the boy safe? K.J.H.S.A agent: I don't think so... But I can guide him all the way up to Goldenrod. James: Great, thank you! They walked back to Owen. James: Owen, this man... K.J.H.S.A agent: Scott. James: Scott will come with you on your journey, until you two will arrive in Goldenrod City. Owen: Okay, but... Why? James: We'll explain later! Owen: Okay! And so, Owen and Scott set off, on their journey, not knowing the dangers that would follow. They didn't notice that someone was watching their every move. From behind, in the bushes... ---- ''Meanwhile, in a small room, of a big building...' Rocket Grunt: The agent survived the explosion, sadly. He is now making his way to Goldenrod City. There was a man sitting oposite of him. He was hulled in shadows. Mysterious man: Make sure you eliminate him before he arrives. Rocket Grunt: I'll do anything for it... Category:Episodes Category:Owen's Johto Journeys Episodes